A Cinderella story
by Ellinora
Summary: Había soñado tantas veces con un romance digno de un cuento de hadas, pero nunca pensó que conocería a su príncipe azul mientras se hacía pasar por su mejor amiga, ni que el príncipe fuera una super estrella y un completo idiota.
1. De calabaza a Princesa

**Disclaimmer:** Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente de Stephanie Meyer.

 **Summary:** Había soñado tantas veces con un romance digno de un cuento de hadas, pero nunca pensó que conocería a su príncipe azul mientras se hacía pasar por su mejor amiga, ni que el príncipe fuera una super estrella y un completo idiota.

* * *

 **UNA CENICIENTA NO TAN ORDINARIA**

Este fic llegó a mi en un sueño, después de un maratón de películas de "La nueva Cenicienta".

Basada en las películas de "La nueva Cenicienta" y "StarStruck" ; pero no demasiado.

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

De calabaza a Princesa

* * *

 **Bella POV**

—¡Ya te dije que no hay posibilidad alguna de que acepte hacer algo así!

—¡Isabella Swan! ¿Podrías hacerme este favor? Por mi. — Y esa era nada mas y nada menos que mi mejor amiga, Alice Brandon, intentando arrastrarme a otra de sus tantas locuras, en las que yo siempre terminaba castigada.

—No es correcto, aunque aceptara ir, y no digo que lo esté haciendo. Todo está a tu nombre.— Susurré con el tono de voz mas amenazador que pude, teniendo en cuenta que estaba vestida de mesera.

Aunque después de ver la traviesa sonrisa que se posó sobre los labios de mi diabólica mejor amiga, temí no poder zafarme de esta, de nuevo. Así que hice lo que me pareció más inteligente en ese momento, tomar mi bandeja llena de platos sucios y huir a la cocina, lo cual habría funcionado si Alice no me hubiera seguido hasta donde se suponía los huéspedes no tenían permitido el acceso, claro que a ella le importaba muy poco ese pequeño detalle.

—Nadie se dará cuenta, la mayoría de las personas que van son socios de mi madre, ni siquiera me conocen.— Gruñí sin poder evitarlo cuando volvió a atravesarse en mi camino, logrando que, casi, tropezara con mis propios pies, llevándome conmigo toda la vajilla de porcelana china y seguramente una buena reprimenda.

—¿Debo recordarte que tengo trabajo y unas trillizas de las que no puedo esconderme?— Puntualicé, sin poder evitar mirar a todos lados con miedo a que en cualquier momento fueran a aparecer, como por ejemplo, del bote de la basura.

—Eso es fácil. Les diré que necesito de tus servicios como camarera este fin de semana.— Claro, tenía pensado hasta el más mínimo detalle, como era de esperarse. —Irás tú en mi lugar, está decidido.— Sentenció sin darme lugar a replicar o al menos tratar de defenderme y tan rápido como había llegado, se había ido por la puerta de servicio mascullando cosas sin sentido para mi.

Jadeé con resignación mientras dejaba la bandeja y la vajilla en un lugar seguro sobre el lavavajillas, definitivamente estaba perdida.

Como era de esperarse, Alice arreglo todo para que yo fuera la "camarera" solicitada para el baile de caridad de su madre.

Aparentemente Sasha no había tenido problemas con que desapareciera de su vista por un fin de semana e hiciera dinero al mismo tiempo; O algo así había comentado Alice, no le quise poner demasiada atención al asunto. Aún estaba algo enojada con ella por ser forzada a esto.

No me malinterpreten, no es que no quisiera pasar todo un fin de semana fingiendo ser la hija de una diseñadora famosa y anfitriona de una de las fiestas más exclusivas del año, esperen, es que no quería hacerlo.

Después de tantos años de amistad aprendí por la mala que los planes de Alice siempre acababan en problemas para mi, tampoco es que pudiera negarme, cuando ella estuvo apoyándome tras la muerte de mi madre y el nuevo matrimonio de mi padre en el que me había visto rebajada de hijastra a camarera.

Claro que Charlie no estaba enterado de ello, pero como siempre estaba ocupado en viajes de negocios tampoco es que tuviera mucha importancia. El hotel y todo lo que estaba dentro -Yo incluida, por desgracia.- ahora era administrado por Sasha o como me gustaba llamarla: La madrastra malvada.

Hacía ya una semana desde la última vez que hablé con Alice, mañana tendría que tomar un avión de Seattle con destino a Nueva York, así que estaba tratando de empacar, ¿Que por qué tratando?; Pues verán, no tenía ni la mas remota idea de lo que tenía que empacar, después de todo, tenía que hacerme pasar por Alice y mi estilo de vestir estaba a kilometros de parecerse al de ella.

Estaba perdida.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron mi "crisis de moda", si es que se le podía llamar así. Me di por vencida con la maleta que se encontraba vacía desde hace una hora, cuando había comenzado a empacar o tratar de hacerlo. Ni bien abrí la puerta se coló a mi habitación una pelinegra abatida que jalaba una maleta Louis Vuitton como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?— Tuve que contenerme para no soltar una carcajada ante la imagen, parecía una hadita enana a lado de la maleta.

Dio un respingo al escuchar mi voz, como si la hubiera atrapado en medio de una travesura, lo cual seguramente era el caso. —¿Y bien?— Exigí, al no obtener una respuesta. Alice permaneció inmóvil unos segundos.

—¿Sigues enojada?— Apretó los labios con angustia, la entendía, pues esta semana no hablamos para nada debido a mis constantes evasivas.

—No, Alice.— Contesté sin pensarlo mucho, ya que a decir verdad había dejado de estarlo desde hace ya unos días.

Al escuchar mi respuesta Alice sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó a abrazarme, claro que gracias a mi gran equilibrio ambas caímos al piso entre risas, ya todo estaba bien entre nosotras, lo sabía. Nunca podía enojarme con Alice por mucho tiempo, esa pequeña duende era mi mejor amiga; Era mi única familia o al menos la única persona que no me trataba como parte del personal del hotel.

Así que era oficial, yo, Bella Swan, me haría pasar por Alice Brandon todo un fin de semana.

¿En qué lío me había metido?


	2. El principe Sapo

**Disclaimmer:** Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente de Stephanie Meyer.

 **Summary:** Había soñado tantas veces con un romance digno de un cuento de hadas, pero nunca pensó que conocería a su príncipe azul mientras se hacía pasar por su mejor amiga, ni que el príncipe fuera una super estrella y un completo idiota.

* * *

 **UNA CENICIENTA NO TAN ORDINARIA**

Este fic llegó a mi en un sueño, después de un maratón de películas de "La nueva Cenicienta".

Basada en las películas de "La nueva Cenicienta" y "StarStruck" ; pero no demasiado.

* * *

 **CAPITULO UNO**

El principe Sapo

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Las siguientes horas pasaron borrosas para mi, después de que Alice me dejara en el aeropuerto y un vuelos de cinco horas ya estaba en Nueva York. Me abracé a mi misma bajo la chamarra verde musgo -al menos así es como lo había llamado Alice- que para mi gusto no cubría demasiado. ¿De qué servia una chamarra costosa si no abrigaba bien? Definitivamente nunca entendería la moda.

De cualquier forma no tuve suficiente tiempo de quejarme, ya que ni bien puse un pie fuera del aeropuerto con mi maleta en mano, un hombre vestido de traje se acercó a mi.

—¿Señorita Brandon?—Dijo mostrándome el cartel que sostenía con ambas manos, donde estaba escrito "Alice Brandon". Si ni siquiera lo había notado, que despistada.—Mi nombre es Esteban.—

No tenia ni idea de que decirle, por lo que sólo asentí aun sin poder creer que me encontrara en esta situación.

—Acompáñeme, por favor. Su madre me ha encargado escoltarla al hotel.— Su voz era agradable, me ayudó a subir mi equipaje a la limosina, si, una limosina.

No hablamos mucho después de que se presentó, lo cual agradecí, ya que no sabría que decir.

En ese momento me enteré que mi demás equipaje ya estaba esperando en mi habitación, tampoco es que eso me sorprendiera, después de todo, se trataba de Alice. Ya se me había hecho extraño que sólo me hiciera viajar con una maleta de un tamaño considerablemente normal para ser de Alice.

El viaje en limosina no duró demasiado, aparentemente el hotel no se encontraba tan lejos y yo estaba demasiado cansada como para recordar que era mi primer día en la gran manzana.

Esteban dijo que él se haría cargo de llevar mi equipaje, al parecer ya me esperaban, solo tenia que hacer "check-in" para que me dieran la llave de la habitación de Alice y podría descansar.

Hasta ahora no había podido ver mucho de la ciudad y sus alrededores pero el hotel era realmente hermoso, toda la entrada parecía un castillo antiguo, lo cual tenia sentido ya que el nombre del hotel era _Palace*._

Iban tan inmersa en mis propios pensamientos que no noté que alguien estaba parado justo frente a la recepción hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y por ello me refiero a que prácticamente había tacleado a alguien. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar o disculparme porque me vi empujada hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera de sentón en el frío mármol.

¿Pero qué…?

—¡Fíjate por donde vas!

Escuché como gruñía alguien parado frente a mi. En otras palabras, la persona que me había empujado.

—Tu eres quien me ha empujado.—Dije sin pensar mientras me ponía de pie nuevamente. Pero que maleducada persona, fue un accidente.

Rayos, ¿Me habría oído?

—¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?

Definitivamente me había oído.

Inspeccione que la ropa estuviera en buen estado antes de contestar.

"No."

O eso era lo que iba a contestar, claro que cualquier palabra que hubiera pensado decir quedó atrapado en algún lugar de mi garganta. Conocía esos rulos cobrizos despeinado, que escondían unos ojos verdes. Era Edward Cullen, por supuesto que lo conocía, de hecho conocía toda su música. No lo podía creer, había tacleado nada mas ni nada menos que a la sensación adolescente del momento.

—Ed-ward Cullen.—Tartamudee, ¿Por qué tenia que hacer eso justo ahora?

—Lo que me faltaba, una acosadora.

Puso mala cara antes de acomodarse el estuche de su guitarra sobre el hombro y girar sobre sus talones, dándome la espalda. Que cretino, yo ni siquiera me consideraba una fan.

—¿Quién la dejó entrar?

Esta vez Edward hablaba con las personas de recepción, quienes trataban de responderle lo mejor posible a sus malos tratos. Como odiaba a los huéspedes como él. Eran de lo peor.

—Me hospedo aquí.—Contesté con el mismo tono que él había empleado momentos antes conmigo.

Edward enarcó una ceja, como si no creyera mis palabras y por primera vez me miró, prácticamente me escaneó de pies a cabeza. Volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un sujeto corpulento se puso entre los dos, interrumpiéndolo.

—Edward, te he estado buscando.— Habló el hombre enorme, le sacaba toda una cabeza de altura, era en serio imponente. Seguramente era su guarda-espaldas. —Pero creo que tu estabas algo entretenido.— Volvió a hablar mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Lamento interrumpir, soy Emmett Cullen. Su manager.— Se presentó extendiéndome la mano.

Estreché su mano, era enorme en comparación a mi flacucha contextura.

—Soy Be-Alice—Alcancé a corregir apenas, pero pareció no darse cuenta de mi pequeño error.

—Un gusto, Alice.

—Si ya terminaron las presentaciones. Quisiera irme.—Cortó Edward con voz irritada. Por un segundo olvido que estaba ahí.

Ni siquiera volvió a verme después de eso. Y tras chasquear la lengua con aire aburrido siguió su camino a la entrada principal como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Me disculpo si él hizo o dijo algo malo, es solo que…— Emmett guardó silencio unos segundo, pensando en sus siguientes palabras. —Así suele ser.— Dijo al final, como si no hubiera encontrado una excusa mejor.

Me fue imposible no reír por ello. Sería muy iluso de mi parte esperar una disculpa de él, tampoco estaba tan segura de querer volver a verlo.

—Está bien. No fue nada.— Contesté, después de todo, no ganaba nada con desquitarme con Emmett.

Emmett me sonrió con complicidad antes de mirar distraídamente su reloj.

—Bueno, tengo que irme, la super estrella espera.

Y antes de que pudiera contestar el ya estaba corriendo a las ferias calles de Nueva York.

Al menos ya no tendría que volver a toparme con esa super-estrella engreída.

Los recepcionistas fueron muy amables, aun estaban algo nerviosos por el incidente anterior, pedí mi llave antes de que comenzaran a disculparse innecesariamente y con una sonrisa de agradecimiento me alejé con camino a las habitaciones.

En un abrir y cerrar de ya estaba en mi habitación-bueno, la habitación de Alice-. Pude visualizar la maleta que traía conmigo en una esquina de la habitación pero no le hice mucho caso.

Estaba agotada, atiné a quitarme los zapatos y arroparme en la cama antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Eran las seis de la mañana con cinco minutos cuando desperté. Como cada día, desde que había comenzado a trabajar en el hotel. Tal vez demasiado temprano para un Lunes, pero me era imposible volver a dormir. Al menos no tenía que preocuparme por tener que limpiar mesas o servir a huéspedes remilgosos.

Me removí un poco bajo el enorme edredón blanco que ya comenzaba a ser demasiado caluroso, con parsimonio me deshice de el, sintiendo como el aire frío de la mañana me golpeaba sin miramientos, eso fue suficiente para que dejara la pereza de lado y me levantara de una vez por todas de la enorme cama.

Estudié el lugar sintiéndome perdida de repente, esta no era mi habitación.

Caminé decidida hasta la enorme cortina al otro extremo de la habitación, haciéndola a un lado sin cuidado para que diera paso a la hermosa vista que estaba frente a mi. Nueva York. No se parecía en nada a Forks, ni a Seattle. Siempre había escuchado a los adolescentes riquillos parlotear sobre querer ir a Nueva York, pero hasta este momento nunca había entendido por qué, la ciudad era preciosa.

El alba comenzaba a colorear el cielo con distintos tonos amarillentos mientras dejaba a su paso un tenue azul que poco a poco iba apoderándose de todo a su alrededor. Los rayos del sol se colaban entre los edificios mas altos hasta llegar dentro de mi habitación, era increíble como una simple vista podía hacerme sentir tan revitalizada.

Abrí la maleta que antes había estado abandonada en una esquina de la habitación para buscar una muda de ropa. Para mi sorpresa no reconocía ninguna de las prendas dentro. ¿Acaso se habrían equivocado al traer el equipaje del aeropuerto? Esa teoría se esfumó cuando mis dedos rozaron un pequeño conjunto que me era extrañamente familiar. Estiré la prenda entre mis dedos comprobando que era uno de los bralettes que Alice había insistido en más de una ocasión que usara. Claro, ella ya tenía todo empacado y ni siquiera me molesté en saber lo que había en la maleta. Ahora me arrepentía por ello.

Después de varios minutos hurgando en la ostentosa maleta pude encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Al menos no había pensado en todo, desde atrevidos conjuntos de ropa interior hasta algunas prendas deportivas, justo lo que estaba buscando. Tomé la simplona blusa blanca de algodón que estaba casi olvidada al fondo de todo, unos leggins negros, y una sudadero gris lo suficientemente amplia como para nadar dentro de ella cómodamente. Era mas que adecuado para el frío clima matutino que comenzaba a sentirse.

Terminé de cambiarme la incomoda ropa de ayer por las prendas cómodas de hoy, mientras contemplando la vista que me regalaba la habitación, al menos el lugar no estaba tan mal. Me calcé mis tenis Nike negros que también estaban viajando entre toda la ropa, agradeciendo que al menos Alice me dejara traerlos.

Todo listo, ya estaba dispuesta a salir de la habitación pero algo me detuvo, regresé mis pasos otra vez hasta la cama y rebusqué entre las sabanas hasta que mis dedos rozaron con lo que buscaba, mi ipod. No podía faltar. Me coloqué los audífonos y dejé que Debussy me acompañara por los pasillos del hotel.

No podía dejar de observar todo a mi alrededor, hasta sus pasillos desbordaban cierto aire sofisticado. La noche anterior sólo me había encerrado en mi habitación sin siquiera detenerme a admirar nada. Todo gracias a cierto cobrizo irritante.

Un corto paseo en elevador fue suficiente para encontrarme de nuevo en el resplandeciente lobby que horas antes fue testigo de mi patética huida. Seguí caminando intentando ignorar los borrosos recuerdos amargos en los que se habían convertido las ultimas horas de mi vida.

Para mi sorpresa un ligero carraspeo logró sacarme de mis pensamientos, haciendo que prestara atención al chico moreno de ojos negros rasgados que ahora estaba parado frente a mi, al otro lado de la barra del buffet. Aparentemente mientras daba vueltas por el hotel mis pies lograron encontrar el camino correcto al restaurante.

—Lo siento. ¿Podría repetirlo?— Contesté apenada mientras me quitaba uno de los audífonos, sintiendo como la sangre se concentraba en mis mejillas a causa del sonrojo.

—Pregunté si quería ordenar algo.— Volvió a repetir, sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca. Logrando que sonriera también, aunque menos ampliamente.

Murmuré apenas audiblemente mi orden y tras un asentimiento el sonriente chico se adentrara a lo que suponía seria la cocina. Aproveché es momento para poder mirarlo con mayor libertad, de hecho, no estaba nada mal. Aún cuando se notaba que era unos años menor que yo, podía notarse su gran musculatura bajo la camisa manga corta del uniforme. Le quedaba bien esa pinta de mesero.

Unos minutos después el moreno había regresado a estar frente a mi, con mi licuado en la mano. Eso fue rápido.

—Gracias...— Dije. Bajé la mirada a sus pectorales, donde descansaba el gafete con su nombre. — Jacob.— Finalicé con tono amable, ganándome otra radiante sonrisa. ¿Cómo no le dolían las mejillas por sonreír de ese modo?

Después de soltar un "Cuando quieras" de su parte se retiró con una mueca a la cocina donde lo habían vuelto a llamar.

No le di mucha importancia y ya con mi licuado energético me dispuse a seguir con mi itinerario, aunque primero tenía que encontrar el gimnasio. Excelente, más vueltas por el hotel. No podía evitar sentirme extraña por vagar por los pasillos sin tener que usar un soso uniforme o no tener que esperar un grito de Sasha pidiéndome que hiciera algo para ella.

Era agradable, por primera vez me sentía como una huésped al entrar a un hotel.

* * *

*El nombre completo del hotel es el _Lotte New York Palace_ , es el mismo en donde se gravó la serie de Gossip Girl.


End file.
